


【铁虫】Migratory Bird（五）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Summary: *warning：口交and落地窗play⚠️⚠️⚠️
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	【铁虫】Migratory Bird（五）

*****  
Tony感觉自己的心毫无防备塌陷下去了一部分，他眼底沉着深深的夜色，抱着男孩在他耳边轻声说了两句话，后者果不其然整张脸都红了，似乎是不甘心嘟囔了两句什么，最终却像个好斗的小骑士对他露出一个甜蜜挑衅的笑容：“我可以试试。”  
“这可是个意想不到的好消息。”Tony挂起他一贯慵懒随性的笑，“那你想在这里做？”  
Peter再大胆也没有露天做爱的嗜好，闻言疯狂摇头拒绝。  
Tony噗嗤笑了出来，倒也没有为难他，抱着男孩走回客厅，刚在沙发坐定，小朋友就从他怀里跳了出来，在男人不明所以的眼光里微红着耳朵，半跪着解开了他的皮带。  
Tony目光猛然一暗，吹了声口哨：“看来我不在的时候做了不少功课？”  
Peter没有说话，他俯身隔着内裤在男人小腹用舌尖一点点舔湿那块形状，很快面前的东西就朝着他硬了起来，将那条布料撑得满满当当。  
男孩抬起头去望Tony，见男人没有阻止的意思，才放心大胆地脱下对方内裤，挺立的阴茎冠头戳在他脸颊上，他故意睁着湿漉漉的眼睛蹭了蹭充血硬挺的性器，让顶端的清液在脸上留下一点透明的水痕，看起来纯洁又魅惑。  
Tony呼吸瞬间急促起来，他大掌在男孩额发间无意识摸了几摸，后者善解人意地用手握着粗大的柱身，慢慢将顶部放入嘴巴里，尽管和第一次的兵荒马乱比起来他已经好很多了，但还是很生涩，只是将男人的半个性器吃进嘴里就已经很费力了，他左腮被顶出突兀的形状，因为含不住这样的巨物，整个人眼眶都有些泛红。  
“不要一直含着，吐出来。”  
Peter依言退开一些，依旧吃着冠头，抬起眼巴巴瞧着Tony，像是虚心好学的学生一样，后者深吸了口气，压抑住想操翻男孩的冲动，捏着他的下颚慢慢揉捏：“把你嘴里的东西舔湿，吃的时候不要太贪心，对，先吐出来再吃进去，乖孩子，你做的很好。”  
男孩耳根红得能滴水，但还是听Tony的话一下下吞吐着嘴里的性器，在习惯了这样的节奏后他甚至觉得男人浓重的檀腥味儿都不是这么刺鼻了，无师自通地用舌尖抵着马眼轻轻吮吸。  
Tony指尖慢慢在男孩领口打圈，脸上带着隐忍的舒畅，还绕有兴致地指导男孩搓揉自己的囊袋，让小朋友从最底端舔舐到冠头，又用湿热的口腔包拢住自己的阴茎。  
“Jesus……”Tony忍不住发出一声喟叹，按着男孩的脑袋贴近自己的小腹，“你从哪学来的这些东西，Jarvis手里的Porn，还是酒店房间的客人？”  
“唔……没，没有……”Peter猝不及防被按着往前，男人的阴茎又一次抵到了喉咙，他条件反射缩紧喉咙，却直接给了对方一个深喉，后者微眯着眼吸了口气，抓着他的手猛然收紧，挺着腰在男孩嘴里抽插了几下，射了出来。  
Peter吃进了一些精液，也有不少从他嘴边流了出来，带着淫靡的唾液在领口蜿蜒出色情的痕迹，他剧烈咳嗽着，试图从方才窒息般的刺激缓过神来。  
Tony将男孩抱起，擦掉他脸上湿漉漉的眼泪：“你还没回答我的问题呢，Peter。”  
男孩瑟缩了下，才结结巴巴道：“是跟Loki请教了一点点，我以为你喜欢这个。”  
“所以故意讨我欢心？”  
Peter垂着眼支支吾吾不敢回答。  
Tony轻笑了声，抬头解开男孩衬衣的扣子：“那接下来你可能要做好准备，因为这次我会操到你晕为止。”  
Peter还没明白男人什么意思，对方已经吻了过来，粗重着呼吸咬住他的唇珠，连带着惊呼也一并吞入喉咙，他的唇瓣不厚，Tony舐咬着用力吮吸才抓住那一点软肉，小家伙被咬得嘴唇发麻，发出可怜兮兮的呜咽来。  
“M，Mr.Stark……啊……”  
回应他的是男人温热的手掌，从小腹一路往下穿过大腿根部按在了穴口附近，慢条斯理打着转，被亵玩的酥麻和潮热很快就蒸腾了起来，将刚才夜风里的那点沁凉捂得一干二净，Peter嘴里发出轻微的呻吟，酡红着小脸把头埋在男人颈边。  
Tony一边去取了润滑剂抹在掌心将男孩穴口打湿，一边故意对着小朋友耳根吹气：“怎么了宝贝，还没有喝酒你就醉了吗？”  
手指撑开肉穴的感觉让Peter情不自禁发出一声细软的呜咽，像是小猫一般用手无力地在男人后背扒拉，喘着气摇头。  
“没有吗？那就让我看看你还学了些什么。”Tony用手指一寸寸蹂躏着男孩紧湿的甬道，贴在耳边沉沉是低语像优雅恶魔的诱惑，“Show me，小夜莺。”  
Peter整个人就有些熏然，他中午在和Loki打电话时候确实有问过要怎么做爱，毕竟对象是混迹情场多年的Tony Stark，好友害怕他吃亏，从语言挑逗到肢体姿势说的仔仔细细，可怜的小朋友从来不知道有做爱还有这么多劲爆的讲究，但还是红着脸认真记了下来，现在听到Tony的要求，他只是犹豫了一秒，就晕乎乎地照着残存的记忆动作了起来。  
Tony话音刚落，就见对方红着小脸俯身过来，艳红的舌尖小心翼翼在自己胸膛徘徊，小腹紧紧贴着男人又硬起来的性器，缓慢地扭着腰感受那根炽热粗大的东西在柔软的皮肤来回摩擦。  
“Mr.Stark，我被你弄好湿了呀……”  
Tony被刺激地瞬间腾起了火气，他揉着男孩毛绒绒的脑袋一边缓解这种欲望，一边将阴茎一下下往男孩小腹顶——那是他阴茎曾经肏到的深处，Peter被顶弄的呜呜叫唤，后穴湿透了，软肉紧紧绞着男人的手指仿佛含着他的阴茎一般，软着腰断断续续说太深了、不要之类的话。  
或许是为了适应这样暧昧的环境，Jarvis将客厅的灯调的很暗，在葳蕤灯光下，男孩的皮肤越发白皙透亮，因为情欲泛着粉色的膝盖和脚趾显得格外纯情又色气，仿佛一支青涩的花骨朵忽然长大了般。  
Tony再忍不住，感觉到扩张的差不多就抽出了手指，在男孩失落的呻吟还没完全结束，抱着他的腰将性器一点点抵着插了进去，这次比第一次要顺利得多，但Peter还是有些紧张地抓着男人的手臂，小穴咬得Tony头皮一紧，不轻不重拍了两下男孩的臀肉：“放松，别夹。”  
“唔嗯……I'm sorry，我只是有点，害怕。”  
Tony好笑又无奈：“都做过一次了，怎么还不习惯？”  
“因，因为太大了……啊！”  
Peter话音未落，男人的性器就猛地挤了进来大半，他不禁发出一声短促的惊喘，撑着沙发的手失了力气，重重往下一坐，将整根阴茎完完整整吞了进去，他忍不住仰起头来急促地呼吸，双眼噙着泪，脸庞的红晕越发艳丽。  
“Oops.”  
Tony毫无诚意地道歉，一手在他腰上反复摩挲，一手捏着他饱满的臀肉，将那处白皙的软肉搓揉到泛红，从指缝露出来，下身用力往穴内捣进了几捣，肥软紧密的穴肉包裹着他，让男人眼睛又沉了几分。  
“Mr.Stark……”  
Peter颤巍巍还没说出一句话，Tony掐着他的腰忽然开始了顶弄，对方将他压在沙发和自己怀抱间，推曲着膝盖，露出男孩吃了自己全部阴茎的小穴，穴口泛着晶莹的水色，泛红的软肉紧紧咬着自己，漂亮的不得了。  
“你好会吃，Pete。”  
Tony轻声调笑着，忽然开始了凶猛的进攻，硕大的龟头在体内横冲直撞，一次次擦过凸起的敏感点往里抽插，男孩被他顶得整个人都软了，只能从喉咙发出可怜兮兮的呻吟，腿根软肉一阵阵绷紧，胸口都泛红，无力地用手抓着男人的胸膛，不知是想更靠近还是远离。  
“太快了……别……求求你慢一点呀……”  
“不行。”Tony笑着拒绝男孩的哀求，他肏得起劲，甚至这样托着男孩往落地窗走，亲吻着小朋友脸上的泪珠吩咐Jarvis，“把窗帘拉开。”  
Peter闻言瞬间惊恐万分，努力挣扎着摇头：“No，不要……Please Mr.Stark，回床上去好不好？”  
Tony没有理会他的啜泣，将男孩就着插进的姿势翻了个身，背对着自己趴在落地窗前，自己从后面压上前，又一次开始有节奏的进攻。  
“对面的大厦还亮着灯呢，你说会不会有人抬头就看见你这样挨肏？”  
Peter朦胧着泪眼朝窗外望过去，方才欣赏赞美的城市夜景此刻却成了深深的恐惧，他双眼无神地聚焦在远处的光线里，好似真的能看见有人在对面一样，他忍不住生出油然的羞耻和害怕，下身却诚实地越发吃紧了Tony。  
男人掐着他的腰一下下结实的顶弄，小腹和膝盖紧贴着玻璃的冰冷和后穴炽热的快感形成鲜明的对比，他前倾着身子想要逃跑，可是浑身已经被Tony肏软了，只能发出无助的啜泣来，小腹又酸又涨，脚趾也落不到地面，只能维持这样辛苦的姿势接受男人的临幸。  
似乎是发现了小朋友处境窘迫，Tony大发慈悲将他又抱了起来，曲起男孩的膝盖搂着他进出，幸亏酒店的隐私保护措施做的很好，所有对外的窗户都贴了防窥膜，不然从玻璃窗外看，就能看见男孩双腿间被撑得饱满穴口里，青紫粗硕的性器正在来回抽插，因为肏的太用力，穴口的淫水都被肏成了白沫，沾着润滑剂湿漉漉的往外流。  
“宝宝，这样会好一些吗？”  
Peter从窗户上看见自己被肏到失神的脸，嘴唇微张着，额头鼻尖都是湿漉漉的汗渍，下身无力地对外打开着接纳Tony，看起来比色情碟片里的镜头还限制级，他有些欲哭无泪地想：还不如刚才那样呢！  
被悬空抱着肏的感觉像无依无靠的芦苇，只能随着男人的节奏被龙卷风吹得七荤八素，手脚都是软的，只有不断进攻自己敏感点的阴茎滚烫充实，在内外双重刺激下，他很快就射了出来，白浊的精液射在玻璃上，一缕缕蜿蜒进地毯里，很快脚边就湿了一小块。  
他高潮的时候紧紧绞着Tony，吸得男人呼吸凝窒了两秒，肏着他的动作忽然停了下来，抱着高潮后的男孩一下下啄吻着他的脖颈。  
射精的感觉让Peter大脑一瞬间放空，他彻底没了力气，整个人无力地往后栽，Tony见小朋友被自己肏的实在有点可怜，也不再勉强他，托着他往回走，下身动作的频率放慢了些，但肏进得越发深，男孩简直怀疑会被捅穿，他像只小猫发出断断续续的悲鸣，Tony一贯觉得他叫床好听，每次听到小朋友啜泣，都忍不住想多欺负他一些。  
后穴被男人插得痉挛，一阵阵收缩又被顶开，Peter被肏的眼泪不停往外淌，被男人从里到外肏开的感觉太恐怖了，他终于明白上次为什么对方会放过自己一马，要是第一次被这样凶猛地对待，自己一定半夜爬起来头也不回跑了。  
可是他现在全然没有从Tony身边逃离的念头，他只是打开着自己，敞开身体灵魂，去接纳另一个寂寞痛苦的灵魂，他得承认自己似乎是有点喜欢上了这个英俊的超级英雄。  
“Tony……嗯啊……”  
男人被他这声称呼喊得愣了一下，而后有种不太能描述清楚的情绪涌了上来，他俯身将男孩整个抱紧怀里大开大合地干他，在男孩迷茫氤氲的表情里温柔笑了起来：“这样喊我很好听。”  
Peter迷迷糊糊露出一个开心笑容，而后便感觉男人的动作忽然疾风骤雨了起来，他双手抓着床单，被肏的又开始落泪，浑身都是软的，整个人被撞得快要昏过去了，爆裂的快感像是尖锐的刀劈开他混混沌沌的大脑，他不停哭着喊着，大声呻吟着感觉自己被Tony来回揉成不同形状，终于后者在一阵快速密集的肏弄后射了出来，尽管不是第一次被内射，男孩还是感到了一种羞耻又浪荡的感觉，阴茎颤抖了几下，也颤巍巍又射了出来，后穴绞得紧紧的，仿佛极贪婪似的吮着男人的精液，Tony拔出来时候还依依不舍地留恋。  
Tony拍了拍小朋友失神的脸，有些好笑道：“要是个女孩，你现在该怀孕了。”  
Peter茫然眨了眨眼，捂住还在抽搐的小腹，好像里面真的有生命一样。  
Tony被他无辜又淫荡的表情惹得心火起，方才软下去不久的阴茎又隐隐半勃了起来，他舔了舔嘴皮，伸手将男孩下半身托了起来。  
Peter察觉到了他的企图，整个人都惊慌失措起来：“等等，等一下，Tony……”  
“不要。”Tony含笑咬住男孩的乳珠，听着小朋友发出一声尖细的抽吸，用舌齿舔压那颗红肿的小珠子，“我说过今晚你别想睡觉。”  
“那难道不是……等等……唔啊！”  
他话音未落，Tony就插了进来，还湿软的后穴很轻易就接纳了这样的庞然大物，字句被打乱成凌散甜腻的呻吟，散落在闷热潮湿的空气里。  
Tony把他拘在怀抱里，双腿架在肩头，柔韧的腰肢微微悬空着，阴茎整根没入体内的抽插，小朋友被他顶得泪水涟涟，只能发出黏糊糊无意义的颤音，整个人蜷缩在男人怀里，连同影子一起拥抱着他往更深的地方坠落。  
Peter满眼都模糊一片，男人的模样像是一团朦胧的光，一颗发亮燃烧的恒星，他痴迷地瞧着对方，叫得有些嘶哑的嗓音颤巍巍挤出男人的名字：“Tony，Tony……”  
Tony温柔地嗯了一声，用额头贴着男孩被汗水打湿的额头，轻声安慰他：“我在这儿。”  
只是他胯下的动作却依旧粗暴，阴茎肏得又深又用力，撞击的力度让男孩耳根都嗡嗡发疼，被插得抽搐的小穴颤巍巍外翻着，夹不住淫水混杂着精液往外流，他整个人都发昏，变成了一块甜腻融化的奶油，温顺热情地感受男人的开拓，很快就被肏得高潮了今天的第三次，阴茎已经射无可射了，只能颤有些巍巍抖露着几缕浊液，混合着淫液润滑剂将二人相连的地方打湿得泥泞一片。  
高潮后的男孩整个人都软乎乎地陷在床褥里，浑身又酸又疼，他瞥了眼自己软绵绵的性器，满怀期待地小声哀求：“Tony，我不要了……”  
“困了吗？”  
Peter迟疑地摇了摇头。  
“那就还好。”Tony顺手用领带将男孩的阴茎系住，微微笑着抱起来按在床头，“你今天射的够多了，这次陪我一起。”  
Peter惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，他不怀任何希望地挣扎了两下，就被掐着腰再次肏出了哭声。  
之后的事男孩都不想回忆了，他第一次知道Tony的花花公子头衔并非浪得虚名，对方精力旺盛得像是无度的猛兽索求他，在卧室，在客厅的地毯，最后又辗转到浴室，迫使他在镜子里看自己被肏到淫靡失神的表情，在Peter羞耻崩溃的哽咽里抵着敏感点射在了抽搐的肉壁内，而男孩感受着精水灌满肚子的饱胀后，终于如释重负地失去了意识。  
Tony在射完精后又抱着男孩轻轻顶了一会儿，身上的小人儿已经彻底昏了过去，嘴里发出破碎的音节，没有醒；他将半软的阴茎拔了出来，又给男孩浑身清洗干净，把他送到卧室去睡，而自己只是在床头站了会儿，转出客厅去阳台抽烟。  
酣畅淋漓的性爱让Tony将头脑里那些棉絮般的困扰纠结抛在了出去，有一种说不清的轻松，只是当他站在熟悉的高处俯瞰人间，竟忽然觉得有些不太适应，比起煎熬着夜色更想去陪男孩睡觉。  
他抚上胸口冰凉的反应堆，半敛着眼沉默了会儿，才沉沉开口：“Jarvis，你觉得Peter怎么样？”  
“我认为他是一个很难得的男孩。”Jarvis诚实回答，“尤其对你而言，sir。”  
Tony默默重复了遍，露出一个极淡的微笑，他没再说什么，却是Jarvis又开口：“Sir，Mrs.Potts来电。”  
“挂掉。”Tony不假思索道，他朝屋里隐晦望了一眼，“有人在睡觉呢。”  
Jarvis将电话拉进了语音留言箱，温和地问自己的主人：“还有什么需要我的地方吗，sir？”  
Tony将烟头碾灭在烟灰缸里：“帮我查一下Peter的资料，越详细越好。”  
而后他转身关上阳台门，朝着卧室走了进去。  
（tbc）


End file.
